


Necesito ayuda para encontrar este fan fic

by Spirk_sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ayuda, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirk_sterek/pseuds/Spirk_sterek
Summary: Hola, estoy en busca de un  historia que  creo que su resumen es tipo " todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad,excepto por derek entrando por la ventana a la habitacion de stiles", la verdad no se si vaya así el resumen pero si recuerdo que de algo así trataba,por favor ayuda.Lo leí en ingles o no recuerdo si en español. Apreciar la ayuda.





	Necesito ayuda para encontrar este fan fic

Ayuda.  
Hola, estoy en busca de un historia que creo que su resumen es tipo " todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad,excepto por derek entrando por la ventana a la habitacion de stiles", la verdad no se si vaya así el resumen pero si recuerdo que de algo así trataba,por favor ayuda.  
Lo leí en ingles o no recuerdo si en español. Apreciar la ayuda.


End file.
